I'm Here
by Hikaru no Hoshi
Summary: Feliciano sedih karena Ludwig tidak pernah memperhatikannya lagi, kira-kira apa penyebabnya dan bagaimana dua sejoli ini menyelesaikan masalah mereka? RnR please, fic terakhir nih sebelum hiatus lama banget. please  *melas*


Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

Summary : Feliciano sedih karena Ludwig tidak pernah memperhatikannya lagi, kira-kira apa penyebabnya dan bagaimana dua sejoli ini menyelesaikan masalah mereka? Jus cekedot!

A/N : Halo Readers! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya hiatus saya muncul lagi dengan fic yang nggak kalah aneh bin gaje, tapi walaupun gaje kalau lama nggak muncul'kan jadi kangen sehingga apapun yang dibuat tetap nampak bagus, seperti makanan, kalau lapar, enak nggak enak tetap dimakan /apahubungannya? /siapa yang kangen? Oke daripada banyak bacot, baca saja ff saya *wink*

Warning : maybe OOC, gaje, aneh, drabble, shonen-ai

* * *

><p>I'm Here<p>

"Doitsu~! Doitsu~!" seru Feliciano atau lebih dikenal dengan North Italy memanggil teman akrabnya, Ludwig, personifikasi Jerman. Ludwignya tidak menjawab, ia berjalan melewati Feliciano dan pergi keluar rumah, entah pikirnnya sibuk sehingga tidak sempat menjawab panggilannya atau sok sibuk atau pura-pura tidak melihat. Feliciano pun menunggu Doitsu-nya kembali dari pergi.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama dan berharap Ludwig menegurnya, Ludwig kembali, tetapi ia haya melewati Feliciano lagi, tidak mengacuhkan panggilan dari Feliciano atau memang tidak dengar. Hal tadi terjadi terus-menerus belakangan ini, Feliciano mulai jengkel, ia pun menggambari beberapa dokumen milik Ludwig. Ludwig melihatnya, ia mengamuk.

"Feliciano! Kenapa kau menggambari dokumenku? Itu dokumen penting!"

"D-Doitsu~ maaf~ a-aku hanya i-ingin kau perhatikan." Kata Feliciano dengan air mata yang siap terjun bebas di sudut matanya. "Doitsu terlalu sibuk dengan kerjaannya, aku selalu diabaikan." Rasa bersalah menyelimuti Ludwig, ia menghapus air mata di sudut mata Feliciano dan berkata,

"Maafkan akku Feliciano, aku benar-benar sibuk, dan kudengar perdana mentri-mu mengatakan bahwa dia anti-gay, aku berpikir kau juga begitu karena bukankah seorang personifikasi negara mencerminkan rakyatnya? Perdana mentrimu bilang, 'lebih baik menyukai perempuan-perempuan cantik ketimbang jadi gay.' Bukan cuma itu, dia juga bilang, 'lebih baik jadi babi ketimbang gay.'" tutur Ludwig yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia guy dan mau berpacaran dengan Feliciano, bodohnya.

"I-Itu benar, tapi aku tidak peduli! Cinta tidak mengenal gender." Jelas Feliciano

"Begitukah? Kau tahu Feliciano, sebenarnya aku er... menyukaimu, aku takut jika aku bersama denganmu terus rasa suka itu semakin besar dan aku sakit hati sendiri nantinya." Ludwig memandang mata Feliciano dengan menunjukkan kesungguhan di wajahnya yang terdapat semburat merah tipis sekali yang tak akan nampak jika kau tidak melihatnya dengan baik. 'Polosnya kau Feliciano, seharusnya kau tidak asal bicara begitu, tapi itu justru bagus.' batin Ludwig yang akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya, dikarenakan ia tidak tahan terus-terusan memendam perasaan, ia juga mendapat lampu hijau dari perkataan Feliciano tadi, cinta tidak mengenal gender.

"Ludwig, benarkah itu?" tanya Feliciano.

"Tentu saja, apa aku tidak nampak bersungguh-sungguh? Lagipula sejak kapan aku suka bercanda?" tanya Ludwig.

"Nggak. Iya sih, hehehe" kata Feliciano singkat, dia speechless ternyata, dan cengirannya itu, membuat Ludwig terpesona sehingga di wajahnya terdapat semburat merah lagi.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu? Kau menolakku? Pasti begitu. Hahaha, aku memang aneh, menyukai sesama jenis."

"Tidak, kau tidak aneh Ludwig, karena aku juga begitu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ludwig yang sebenarnya sudah tahu maksud dari perkataan Feliciano

"Aku menyukaimu Doitsu!" seru Feliciano kemudian melompat dan mencium Ludwig dengan wajah yang merona, membuatnya nampak lebih manis. Ludwig tersenyum kemudian membalas ciuman tersebut sambil melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh ramping Feliciano.

~FIN~

A/N : gaje dan aneh sangat ya? Maaf, maaf! Beginilah kalau sudah lama hiatus. Fic ini adalah Birthday fic untuk Xavierre yang berulang tahun tanggal 8 Juli yang lalu. Selamat ulang tahun ya! Maaf telat banget Hope you like it.

Review please *puppy eyes*


End file.
